User blog:GrandMethuselah67/World-3 Loresheet
Man grew proud, and when man grows proud, things get destroyed. In the Era of Legend, all beings lived together in perfect peace. Food and resources were unlimited, so no one wanted. Because no one wanted, there was no war. A universe vast and seemingly perfect was there for them to explore, and it was all governed by Enoch, an archmage who created the universe with his Exalted Mysterium. The united civilization of Legend expanded to the farthest reaches of the universe, advancing expontentially as they peacefully explored this universe. Everything was theirs to see, to experience, to share, but at the end of it all, they had seen, experienced, and shared everything. It wasn't enough. Then man grew proud. Enoch's existence wasn't exactly a secret. The civilization had worshipped the archmage since the creation of the universe, and Enoch had acted as a loving deity to the people he'd created. Using the total sum of their vast knowledge, the civilization forged the Infinity Gate, a massive, magical portal that would lead to Enoch's realm, Infinity. In masses, the people walked through the gate and seized the power of infinity, reaching the very mind of Enoch himself, gaining the magical knowledge he had. They would come down from Infinity, constructing wonderous worlds and cities for them to rule, then go back to Infinity for more power. Enoch did not stop them, for he knew nothing from his own Exalted Mysterium could hurt him. But then something happened. Perhaps they had found a way to wound Enoch, their god. Perhaps the civilization had grown too powerful, took too much power from Infinity. Perhaps Enoch himself chose to disappear, moved on to create other worlds, leaving his hubris-filled people behind. Enoch's world broke metaphysically, a massive rift appearing in the universe and changing reality entirely. The universe split into several different planes, the darkness between these planes became the Eternal Sea, unreality personified. The civilization was split with these planes, and with time they had evolved into different species entirely. These now separate civilizations still had magic, but it is forever broken. Those in Infinity during this event became one with the strucutre of reality itself, personifications of concepts in the Fallen Universe. These people are known as the Ten. Five of them have chosen to tyrannically rule reality with their powers, attempting to gain control again and rule over all that are weaker. The other five are those who oppose these tyrants, creating an eternal war for Infinity. The year is 3008. The Federation of Houses, an alliance between Human, Elf, Halfling, Dwarf, and Gnomes is at war with the Orcs, a race of artificially-created monsters made by the Tyrant Malek'aith. With the creation of Inter-Planar portals in 2999, a free-trade was set up with the other races, and a Federation not after that. The already magitechnologically advanced humanity, after learning artifice from the elves, gnomes, and dwarves, has reached an industrial revolution of untold of proportions, becoming a technological superpower rivaling that of the elves. The alliance isn't easily held, however; elven aristocratic government often clashes with human democratic monarchy. In fact, elven elitist attitudes towards humans often create tensions between the two, not to mention old hostilities between dwarves and elves. Overall, the Federation realizes they must be strong to combat this Orcish threat, and then there are terrorist attacks from mysterious secret societies all over the planes... Inter-planar gate.jpg|An inter-planar gate. Garathgar.jpg|Garathgar, the main Dwarven City Lorthellanheim.jpg|Lorthellanheim, the main Elven City gnome city.jpg|Madall, the main Gnome City Yalmshire.jpg|Yalmshire, abode of the Halflings Technology common in the planes Category:Blog posts